(12)The Boss vs (4)Zelda 2018
Ulti's Analysis If Zelda > Squall wasn't already set in a tombstone, this match solidified it in metal. I know MGS is down, but 71% on The Boss is far more impressive than 64% on a guy that barely beat Ramza. 76% on Hat Kid also means nothing compared to 75% on Ezio. There were some Squall holdouts trying to pretend this match was a weird form of SFF a la what we saw in some female bracket matches in 2006, because stats people will do anything to justify a bad position. Those are the kinds of people that run the Dodgers and thought sitting their top 4 home run hitters in a world series game was a good idea. If you want to know where too many stats and advanced metrics get you, look at the state of baseball right now. Does anyone under 75 actually care about that sport? Just for fun, people put this Zelda number in some stat calculators and found that it put her on the high Noble Nine level. Which is why some people thought this result was weird and couldn't possibly be legit. After all, Zelda would have no actual reason to boost this much, right? It's not like there was some well received recent game from this site's favorite franchise happened and she played a huge role in that game or anything. Nah. By the way if we get Game of the Decade for the 2010s, and we should, I'd really struggle to choose between Breath of the Wild and Smash Ultimate. Both are phenomenal games, but one has weapon durability for literally no reason whatsoever. That works in Fire Emblem. It does not work in Zelda. Not that Breath of the Wild being great would cause Zelda to boost. No sir. Tsunami's Analysis After this performance, it was hard not to think Zelda was the favorite against Squall, though the margin would still come as a shock. The Boss has been fortunate enough to almost always draw a winnable first match, allowing her to reliably reach the second round without ever really establishing herself as a true midcarder. But she's considered one due to her strong Round 1 record, so this beating was a statement win for Zelda. Safer777's Analysis Man Zelda dominated here. A victory above 70%? And I know that The Boss isn't that strong anyways. But Zelda is a beast. Number 2 female character here for sure. After Samus of course. Probably at least. Well beeing in Legend Of Zelda and Smash series does wonders for you. Also people say that MGS characters don't do good in this contest. I don't see that myself. I mean Quiet lost yeah but apparently we don't like MGS 5 or something. Big Boss won 2 matches as it was expected. And of course The Boss lost to Zelda. Eh whatever. Still seems that next round Zelda is the favorite to win but who knows? Category:2018 Contest Matches